Dear Girl
by B. Akki
Summary: Satomi Anzaki possui um grande sonho: ser jogadora de basquete profissional. Mas, talvez, seja um sonho grande demais para ela conquistar sozinha...
1. Chapter 1

_Fanfic - Dear Boys_

_Universo Alternativo _

_Sinopse: Satomi Anzaki possui um grande sonho: ser jogadora de basquete profissional. Mas, talvez, seja um sonho grande demais para ela conquistar sozinha... _

_Rating: T (Teen) - Hoshina x Anzaki_

_Disclaimer: No Dear Boys or Dear Girls for me... _

**Nota da Autora: Here I go again! Mais um romance, Universo alternativo, uma garota no meio de garotos para alcançar um sonho! Será que estou sendo repetitiva? Talvez a fórmula seja similar de Cross-Secret, mas as motivações aqui são beeeem diferentes... o que permanece: um segredo guardado a sete-chaves, e MUITO romance!**

**::d::b::d::b::d::b::d::b::d::b::**

**CHAPTER ONE - DEAR GIRL**

_5._

_A etapa final. _

_4._

_Um drible._

_3._

_Um arremesso._

_2._

_Suor, lágrimas, esforço e habilidade: combinados, eram a marca de seu sucesso. _

_1._

_Fim do tempo._

_**- O COLÉGIO HONMOKU HIGASHI É O GRANDE CAMPEÃO DO TORNEIO DA REGIÃO DE KANAGAWA!!!!! **_

_Gritos ensurdecedores ecoaram pela quadra, que tremeu de cima a baixo, acolhendo com fervor a felicidade das pessoas que estavam ali dentro. Pessoas se abraçavam, outras apenas gritavam, garotas choravam, rapazes socavam o ar em glória, fãs clamavam o nome dos jogadores, e todos aplaudiam a performance de ambos os times._

_No meio de toda agitação, cinco pessoas recuperavam o fôlego, ainda processando o resultado do jogo. Entre eles, o jogador mais baixo do time olhava fixo para o placar, mostrando a diferença de um ponto entre os dois times. E aquele ponto, o derradeiro, o que os levou a vitória, havia sido feito por ele. _

_Os companheiros de time se viraram para ele, eufóricos. _

_- NÓS VENCEMOS! - eles gritavam, correndo em sua direção._

_Os olhos de um peculiar tom rosado se focaram em uma única silhueta: alto, longos cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, o uniforme vermelho, e aquele sorriso marcante. ELE. Ele havia sido sua força para vencer aquele jogo decisivo._

_E foi ele, o camisa número sete quem fez o passe final, que culminou no ponto da vitória. Se aproximando mais, ele o chamou pelo nome:_

_**"ANZAKI!!!!"**_

_Os olhos de tom rosado se abriram bruscamente. _

_- Senhorita Anzaki, será que pode repetir o que estive dizendo nos últimos cinco minutos? - o professor Kasuga questionou. O velho senhor a olhava com reprovação, enquanto batia o pé esquerdo nervosamente no chão._

_- O senhor estava dizendo... err... dizendo que... bem, hmm... - a garota gaguejou, enrubescendo. O professor bufou e se virou para o restante da classe._

_- Alguém? - ele perguntou. Um rapaz de cabelos loiros ergueu a mão. - Miyura-san. _

_O jovem recitou com perfeição as últimas palavras do professor. Satisfeito, o velho apenas lançou um último olhar de reprovação para a garota, e prosseguiu com a explicação. A garota olhou para o rapaz que havia respondido ao desafio do professor._

_Ele sorriu para ela._

_Ela não ficou com raiva dele. Como ela poderia? Miyura era o rapaz mais gentil que ela conhecia, esforçado e competente em todas as matérias, e apesar de um pouco inseguro, ele sempre a ajudava. Toda essa dedicação do jovem tinha um motivo: Miyura gostava dela. _

_O sinal soou. _

_- Anzaki-san... tudo bem com você? - era Miyura quem estava ali, parecendo preocupado. _

_- Sim... eu só estou um pouco cansada, por isso me distraí na aula... - ela respondeu. Miyura pareceu ficar aliviado, mas logo as linhas de preocupação voltaram ao rosto dele._

_Ela respirou fundo._

_- Miyura... tudo bem com você? - ela perguntou, cautelosa. O rapaz ficou vermelho. _

_- N-Não é nada... eu só queria saber se... você quer companhia para voltar.. para casa hoje. - ele perguntou, sem olhar para ela. _

_- Não dá. - ela respondeu. O rapaz concentrou seus olhos castanhos-claro nela, apreensivo. - É que hoje você tem treino de basquete, né?! - ela disse. _

_Ele piscou duas vezes, e então se lembrou._

_- É mesmo!! - ele disse, balançando a cabeça. Ela sorriu, e então caminhou em direção a porta da classe._

_- Boa sorte no treino! - ela disse. O rapaz agradeceu, e ela foi embora._

_"Não entendo o que um rapaz como ele possa ter visto em uma garota como eu...", ela pensava, enquanto descia as escadas. Miyura não era exatamente muito popular com as outras garotas, mas ela sabia que existiam candidatas a namorá-lo. Aliás, uma delas era uma amiga sua, Keiko._

_Agora, por quê raios, ele gostava dela? Satomi Anzaki definitivamente não tinha nada de atraente. Mas, segundo o próprio Miyura, a paixão que a garota tinha pelo basquete era algo que o fascinava. Antes, ele não era muito ligado no esporte. A pedido do amigo, Fujiwara, ele entrou no time do colégio. _

_Mas, somente depois de ver a determinação de Satomi nas quadras, foi que ele se empolgou com o esporte. Graças a isso, ele criou laços muito fortes com seus companheiros de time, e as amizades que ele tem hoje, eram graças ao esporte. Tudo isso, no entanto, ele atribuía a ela. _

_Foi por admiração a ela que ele não desistiu do esporte, mesmo se achando uma negação. E, a admiração evoluiu para amor._

_Satomi sorriu amargamente. Agora, ele era um jogador excelente, enquanto que ela... não jogava basquete há muito tempo. As veteranas que formavam o time se formaram, e novas candidatas simplesmente não surgiram. Ela, Keiko e Mutsumi ficaram a ver navios quando as veteranas foram embora. _

_Por causa disso, o time de basquete feminino não existia mais, e Satomi não tinha como praticar o esporte que ela mais amava. Como ela poderia chegar ao campeonato, e virar uma jogadora profissional? _

_- O treinador do Honmoku veio até aqui?_

_Satomi parou de caminhar. Ela estava no corredor térreo, indo em direção a saída, quando ela escutou vozes na sala dos professores. E era a voz da treinadora do time de basquete, a professora Himuro: _

_- O que ele queria? - a mulher tornou a perguntar. Satomi sabia que era errado escutar a conversar alheia, mas algo a fez parar e escutar aquela conversa. _

_- A senhora não vai acreditar! - era a voz do diretor. - Ele veio procurar um dos seus alunos, o Kazuhiko._

_- O Aikawa? - a voz dela baixou um tom. _

_- Ele queria conversar com o garoto, e pedir que ele se transferisse para o Honmoku! - o diretor explicou. Os olhos de Satomi se arregalaram. Kazuhiko Aikawa era o herói do time de basquete do Mizuho. Se Aikawa saísse do time..._

_- Por que motivo ele quer o Aikawa? Eu pensei que o time do Honmoku estivesse indo bem... - a mulher disse._

_- A senhora não ficou sabendo? Um dos atletas do time se machucou durante um amistoso, e eles estão desfalcados... precisam de um jogador decente para completar o time! - o diretor a informou. O coração de Satomi acelerou._

_- Mas o Aikawa não vai sair do Mizuho. Ele e os outros rapazes conquistaram muitas coisas jogando juntos... e eu não me refiro a medalhas e títulos... - a professora disse. _

_- Eu entendo... mas acredito que a decisão seja do próprio Aikawa. - o direitor disse. Satomi balançou a cabeça e foi para os armários. _

_O que ela não faria para ter uma oportunidade como aquela: ser convidada a participar de um time de basquete do nível do Honmoku Higashi! Mas, para ela, seria impossível, já que o Honmoku era um colégio só para rapazes. Ou assim ela acreditava..._

**::d::b::d::b::d::b::d::b::d::b::**

_Na semana seguinte, não haveria aula. Era a semana da Golden Week, e grande parte dos estudantes estavam eufóricos, planejando com antecedência as atividades para aquela semana. Mas, para algumas pessoas, essa semana não era lá grandes coisas..._

_- E então, o que você vai fazer? - Mutsumi perguntou. _

_- Não sei... provavelmente não farei nada... e você? - Satomi perguntou. _

_- Aposto que a Mutsumi vai aproveitar o feriado pra sair em um encontro com o Fujiwara! - Keiko disse, dando sorrisinhos maliciosos para a amiga. Mutsumi corou até a raiz dos cabelos._

_- Hum, pra ter ficado desse jeito, deve ser verdade... - Satomi disse. _

_- Ai, meninas! Não é um encontro, ele só vai me ajudar a escolher os amortecedores pro meu tênis! - Mutsumi tentou disfarçar._

_- Sei, sei... e até parece que depois que comprarem os tais amortecedores, vocês não vão fazer mais nada... - Keiko disse. _

_- Ah, por mim, nós até saíriamos pra comer alguma coisa depois, mas.... não sei se ele vai estar a fim... - Mutsumi disse, um pouco nervosa._

_- Não fica assim! Tenho certeza que ele vai te convidar pra comer em um lugar bem bacana! - Keiko disse, tentando animá-la._

_- E mesmo que ele não diga nada, você pode convidá-lo, não é? - Satomi disse. As duas garotas olharam para ela, incrédulas. - O quê? Ela não pode? - Satomi disse, ao perceber o olhar das duas. _

_- Satomi! É claro que ela não pode convidá-lo! É ele quem tem que convidar!!! - Keiko disse com veemência. Satomi olhou para elas, sem compreender muito bem._

_- É que é sempre assim, Satomi.... nos livros, nos filmes, nos mangás, sempre é o rapaz quem convida a moça.... - Mutsumi disse, paciente._

_- Mas qual é o problema? Se é você quem quer comer algo depois, por quê não dizer a ele claramente? Eu realmente não entendo o motivo de tanta enrolação... - Satomi disse._

_- Mas é que o problema não é esse... trata-se de... - Mutsumi ia explicar, quando Keiko a interrompeu._

_- Desiste, Mutsumi... a Satomi não é nem um pouco romântica, por isso nunca vai compreender esse tipo de coisa... a menos que se apaixone por alguém, algum dia. _

_- Se depender de mim, esse dia não vai chegar nunca.... - Satomi disse, debochando de si própria. _

_- Credo! Vira essa boca pra lá! Fique sabendo, Satomi, que não existe nada mais incrível no mundo que se apaixonar por alguém.... - Mutsumi disse. _

_- Ihh, Mutsumi, eu também acho que esse dia nunca vai chegar.... afinal, mesmo depois de receber os sentimentos de um garoto apaixonado, a Satomi nem mudou de expressão... é uma insensível! - Keiko disse. Satomi ficou um pouco aborrecida com aquele comentário. _

_- Eu já disse que não gosto do Miyura desse jeito, por isso não aceitei os sentimentos dele.... - Satomi disse, cruzando os braços. Keiko também estava começando a se alterar._

_- Como pode não gostar do Miyura? Só mesmo uma garota frígida como você rejeitaria os sentimentos dele! - Keiko disse. Mutsumi olhou de uma para a outra, apreensiva. Aquilo não ia acabar bem..._

_- Olha, meninas.... - ela tentou desviar o assunto, mas não adiantou._

_- Não sei por quê você está reclamando, Keiko! Devia estar feliz por eu não gostar dele! Assim, você pode ficar com ele, todinho pra você! - Satomi disse, um tom gélido na voz._

_- Não adianta nada você não gostar dele, porque ele continua gostando de você! O mínimo que você poderia fazer é esclarecer logo essa história, pra que ele siga em frente, e pare de pensar que ainda tem alguma chance! - Keiko disse, levantando a voz. Ela sempre teve um gênio esquentado, e falar sobre Miyura desencadeava seus sentimentos frustrados._

_- Eu já disse pra ele que não! Se ele insiste, isso é problema dele... - Satomi disse. Mutsumi estava ficando pálida. _

_- Por que você não arranja um namorado, nem que seja de mentira, só pra ele se desiludir de vez? - Keiko disse._

_- Eu não vou me mobilizar dessa maneira! Eu já deixei claro que não vou namorar com ele.... e se você não tem atrativos suficientes pra conquistá-lo, então não jogue a culpa em mim, dizendo que sou eu quem impede que ele se apaixone por você!!! - Satomi disse, enfim descruzando os braços, e dando as costas para Keiko._

_Mutsumi ficou olhando, enquanto Satomi se afastava, e Keiko estava petrificada. Aquelas haviam sido palavras duras... mas Satomi não estava de todo errada, ela não podia obrigar Miyura a desistir de seus sentimentos, se assim ele não o quisesse. No entanto, a amizade entre as duas garotas existia desde a época do ginasial, e era triste imaginar que poderia acabar assim._

_- Keiko... - Mutsumi murmurou, se aproximando da amiga. Lágrimas grossas rolavam pelo rosto dela, que chorava em silêncio. _

_- Eu sou uma burra, mesmo... - Keiko sussurrou. Mutsumi passou os braços em volta dos ombros dela, tentando confortá-la._

_- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem.... depois que as coisas esfriarem, você pode ligar pra Satomi, e conversar com ela... - Mutsumi disse. _

_- Eu NUNCA mais vou falar com aquela garota! - Keiko berrou, se afastando de Mutsumi, que a olhava com assombro. - Ela nunca foi minha amiga!!!! E também nunca será!!!!_

_Ali, na esquina da mesma rua, amargura se espalhava pelo rosto de uma garota. Satomi tinha se arrependido de suas palavras, e estava voltando, para fazer as pazes com Keiko. Mas, ao ouvir as palavras ditas pela ex-amiga, uma barreira de gelo tornou a se fechar ao redor do coração da garota._

**::d::b::d::b::d::b::d::b::d::b::**

_- E foi isso que aconteceu... - Mutsumi disse. Ela e Fujiwara estavam caminhando pelo parque, aproveitando o dia bonito e ensolarado que fazia. _

_- Entendi. E, você está se sentindo culpada, porque a discussão começou com um assunto que você puxou. - Fujiwara disse, olhando para ela._

_- O quê?! Não, não! - Mutsumi disse, tentando tirar aquela expressão de preocupação no rosto de seu recém-namorado._

_- Mutsumi, não foi uma pergunta. Foi uma afirmação. Não tenta esconder de mim, eu consigo ler os seus sentimentos muito bem... - Fujiwara disse, sorrindo de leve._

_- Ah, Fuji... - Mutsumi suspirou, avermelhada. _

_- Mas, se quer saber, a culpa não é sua. Nem um pouco. - Fujiwara disse, pegando a mão dela, e tornando a caminhar._

_- Você diz isso porque é meu namorado... - ela murmurou, olhando para a calçada. Se tivesse levantando o rosto, teria visto o brilho nos olhos do rapaz._

_- Não é por isso... - Fujiwara disse. Ela estava extremamente eufórico por dentro, mas sendo o rapaz discreto que todos conheciam, ele conteve sua vontade de abraçar Mutsumi e beijá-la na frente de todos daquele parque. Ela havia chamado-o de "meu namorado"!!! Pela primeira vez, e aquilo o deixou muito contente. Até uns minutos atrás, ele não sabia definir o relacionamento de ambos, o que Mutsumi queria, ou não queria. _

_Com aquela aprovação (que ele tinha certeza havia saído sem querer), Fujiwara tocou em uma caixinha no bolso de seu casaco. _

_- Eu devia ter impedido as duas... ter feito elas pararem de dizer aquelas coisas, antes que fosse tarde demais... - Mutsumi disse. Fujiwara parou de caminhar e a puxou para perto de si, segurando as duas mãos dela. _

_- Escuta, Mutsumi: nada que você fizesse poderia impedir as coisas de chegarem até esse ponto. As duas tinham aquelas palavras prontas para serem ditas, portanto, mesmo que você as separasse naquele momento, mais tarde elas diriam aquilo. Era inevitável, e não foi culpa sua. - ele disse._

_- Mas, eu que puxei o assunto.... - Mutsumi disse._

_- Qualquer assunto que fosse, acabaria daquele jeito. A Ogami estava procurando por aquilo, ela queria falar aquelas coisas pra Anzaki, e vice-versa. Pare de se culpar. - Fujiwara disse. Mutsumi olhou para ele, e sorriu. - Agora, sobre aquele negócio de "quem convida quem", eu acho que a Anzaki tem razão. Eu não sou adivinho, então, se você quiser alguma coisa, vai ter que me dizer... _

_Mutsumi baixou os olhos._

_- Mas... posso pedir qualquer coisa? - ela perguntou. _

_- Qualquer coisa. - ele afirmou, e apertou as mãos dela carinhosamente. _

_- Então... - Mutsumi disse, e olhou para ele, com o rosto corado. - Eu quero um beijo, Takumi. _

_O rapaz arregalou os olhos, e corou também. Com um sorriso tímido, ele se inclinou e finalmente os dois deram seu primeiro beijo apaixonado. Ao redor deles, as poucas pessoas que passeavam no parque olharam para eles, e coraram. Mas, logo estavam se abraçando também, pois naquele dia, só haviam casais apaixonados passeando._

**Continua....**

**Nota da Autora: BLEAAARGH! (abraçando a privada). Okay, isso foi doce e meloso demais para mim... tive náuseas enquanto escrevia essa parte final, entre a Mutsumi e o Fujiwara. Mas, fazer o quê! **

**Aliás, whatahell? Essa fic não era centrada na Satomi? O_O**

**Pra variar, a história toma rumos diferentes do que eu havia previsto... u_u**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Dear Boys e seus personagens não me pertencem. Mas eu queria o time do Honmoku pra mim, alguém me dá?!_

**::d::b::d::b::d::b::d::b::d::b::**

**CHAPTER TWO - DEAR GIRL**

_Olhando pela janela do trem, Satomi soltou um suspiro leve. A paisagem se movia rapidamente, e a única coisa que ela conseguia fixar o olhar, eram as grandes nuvens brancas que enfeitavam o céu. _

_Ao contrário do que ela imaginava, seu feriado não seria nem um pouco parado. Um telefonema da professora Himuro fez com que Satomi arrumasse sua mala, e pegasse o trem para a região leste de Kanagawa, as sete da manhã do primeiro dia da Golden Week._

_E lá estava ela, sentada sozinha no trem, remoendo as palavras que disse e as que escutou na tarde do dia anterior. Quando percebeu que a próxima estação era a que deveria descer, Satomi fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração. Antes de sair do trem, ela soltou a respiração, e saiu do vagão. _

_Quem sabe aqueles pensamentos ruins tivessem ficado no trem, e talvez ela pudesse ficar mais tranquila durante aquele semana..._

_Seguindo a direção do mapa que a professora enviou por fax naquela manhã, antes dela sair de casa, Satomi saiu da estação de trem, e caminhou em linha reta, até chegar a um cruzamento movimentado. Era Golden Week, mas muitos trabalhadores circulavam por ali, e também algumas famílias aproveitavam o dia. _

_Eram oito horas da manhã, quando Satomi vislumbrou, pela primeira vez, os grandes portões do colégio Honmoku Higashi. O colégio obviamente estava vazio, mas o portão estava aberto, e Satomi enfim entrou na escola. _

_Sua surpresa ao receber o convite da professora Himuro para encontrá-la havia sido grande, e aumentava pelo fato dela ter sido extremamente misteriosa quanto ao objetivo de tal encontro. A garota de olhos rosados relembrou a conversa entre a professora e o diretor, na semana passada, e imaginou se haveria alguma conexão entre aquela conversa e esse "passeio"._

_A professora Himuro era muito amiga de sua irmã mais velha, ambas haviam estudado juntas no ginasial e colegial, por isso, a professora era conhecida antiga da família Anzaki. E foi exatamente por causa da professora e sua indicação, que Satomi conseguiu entrar no colégio Mizuho, com uma bolsa de estudos integral. Isso facilitava muito sua vida, já que sua família era bem humilde, e não tinha condições de sustentar a filha caçula em outra cidade, e a mensalidade do colégio. _

_Satomi morava sozinha em um pequeno apartamento quarto-cozinha, a dois quarteirões do colégio, que ela ajudava a pagar uma parte com seu bico de meio-período. Claro, essa viagem havia sido financiada por sua irmã, que mandou lembranças a ela através da professora._

_Satomi olhou ao redor, e não viu nem uma alma viva. A garota caminhou distraidamente. Ela havia chegado um pouco cedo mesmo, talvez devesse se sentar e esperar perto do portão..._

_Foi quando Satomi viu um prédio grande, e as portas estavam abertas. Não era o prédio principal do colégio, pois este estava um pouco afastado. Satomi parou em frente as portas, e espiou lá dentro. Como ela desconfiava: o ginásio de esportes. _

_Parecia coisa do destino. Uma única bola de basquete estava ali, no centro da quadra. Satomi colocou sua mala no chão, e jogou o casaco roxo-escuro sobre a mesma. Ela vestia uma camisete branca de mangas curtas sob o casaco, uma saia preta acima dos joelhos, e meias roxas 3/4. Seu tênis Puma da cor preta com detalhes em branco fez barulho na quadra, enquanto ela caminhava até a bola._

_Cada vez mais, Satomi tinha certeza que o objetivo dela naquele lugar envolvia algo relacionado ao basquete. A garota pegou a bola, e a quicou uma vez no chão. Como ela amava aquela sensação. Com um sorriso quase imperceptível, Satomi começou a bater a bola, e a passá-la entre as pernas. _

_Dando uma volta, ela passou a bola debaixo de uma perna esticada e pegando-a com ambas as mãos, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para a cesta. Com um salto, ela esticou os braços, e lançou a bola. Ao tocar o chão, a bola entrou na cesta com perfeição. _

_Palmas._

_Satomi se assustou, e olhou para a porta. _

**::d::b::d::b::d::b::d::b::d::b::**

_- Se nos atrasarmos novamente, o Raspadinha arranca a nossa cabeça! - um rapaz loiro dizia. Ele e mais quatro garotos corriam desesperadamente, quase sem fôlego. O ar frio das manhãs de Primavera não trazia uma sensação agradável à garganta quando se corria, e eles estavam ofegantes. Atravessaram o portão, e se dirigiram diretamente a quadra de basquete. _

_Eles pararam em frente as portas, para recuperar o fôlego perdido._

_- (arf) Maldito seja... (arf) por marcar esse... (arf) treino justo... (arf)(arf) hoje de manhã! - um dos garotos disse. Ele tinha o cabelo de um castanho bem claro, levemente ondulado. Uma franja grande cobria o lado direito de seu rosto. _

_- (arf)(arf) Maldito seja... (arf) a visita que... (arf) marcou pra hoje... (arf)(arf) de manhã! - outro garoto disse. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos castanhos compridos, e um rosto bonito._

_- Parem de reclamar... (arf)(arf)(arf)(arf)(arf) Kusano e Yuuito! - um deles disse, tentando parecer que não estava cansado. Ele tinha cabelos negros curtos, e bem lisos, um rosto delicado. Em sua jaqueta, haviam as palavras "Capitão Fujisawa", e ele estava com o braço esquerdo engessado._

_- Ih, tá tentando dá uma de durão, mas você é o mais sem fôlego, Mamôru! - o loiro disse, rindo. Eles iam discutir, quando ouviram sons vindo do lado de dentro._

_- Ah, ferrou! Deve ser o Raspadinha! - o tal de Kusano disse. Ele era mais baixo que todos os outros, e tentou se esconder atrás de um rapaz grandão e musculoso, com o cabelo curto, raspado na base._

_- Mas ele nunca pega na bola... - o grandão disse. Os outros concordaram. O som que eles escutavam era o de uma bola de basquete, quicando na quadra._

_- Vai lá olhar, Kei! - Kusano empurrou o grandão, que nem se mexeu._

_- Ah, deixa que eu olho, seus frangotes! - o rapaz de cabelos compridos disse. _

_- Ih, tá tentando dá uma de durão, mas você é o que mais tem medo do Raspadinha, Hoshina! - o loiro disse novamente. _

_O rapaz nem deu atenção a ele, e espiou lá dentro. O que ele viu, o espantou mais do que ver o treinador com uma vara nas mãos, pronto para bater neles quando se atrasavam. _

_- Uma garota... - ele murmurou. Os outros logo se aproximaram, curiosos. _

_Lá dentro, havia uma garota. De cabelos negros e curtos, brincando com a bola. Quando ela deu aquela voltinha com o corpo, e passou a bola por baixo da perna levantada, eles engoliram seco, petrificados com a visão. _

_E, quando ela saltou e lançou a bola, os olhos deles quase saltaram de seus rostos, fitando a saia dela se levantar e revelando um pedacinho de tecido branco. _

_Palmas. _

_Eles se assustaram, e olharam para trás. _

**::d::b::d::b::d::b::d::b::d::b::**

_- Então, a senhora conseguiu um bom jogador para mim? - um homem alto, com algumas rugas no rosto dizia. Ao lado dele, uma mulher muito bonita, de cabelos compridos e negros, esboçou um sorriso._

_- Excelente. - ela o corrigiu. O homem coçou seu bigode, ansioso. Ele olhou para frente, e o que viu o surpreendeu._

_- Ora, mas veja só! - ele disse. A mulher seguiu o olhar dele. Cinco garotos estavam ali, amontoados na porta._

_- Por acaso... - ela começou a dizer, e olhou para o homem, que balançou a cabeça._

_- São eles mesmo. Fico muito surpreso de ver que chegaram cedo dessa vez... - o homem disse, enquanto se aproximavam. Era um milagre aqueles bagunceiros estarem ali, já que sempre faltavam nos treinos. Também era surpreendente eles terem chegado cedo. Mas, mais uma coisa o intrigava:_

_- O que será que eles estão olhando? - ele disse._

_- Posso imaginar... - ele escutou a mulher dizer, e olhou para ela. Um sorriso misterioso adornava aquele rosto belo, e os olhos azuis da mulher brilhavam com intensidade. _

_O homem ficou curioso, e espiou por cima do ombro dos garotos. _

_Lá dentro, ele viu uma garota, brincando com a bola de basquete. Ele sorriu, entendendo o quê havia prendido a atenção daqueles moleques. Mas, quando ele percebeu que a garota iria arremessar a bola, e que ela estava distante seis passos da linha dos três pontos, ele se surpreendeu. "Vai arremessar dessa distância?!", ele não poderia acreditar que ela acertaria a bola. _

_Com perfeição, a bola entrou na cesta. _

_Palmas. _

_A garota, e os cinco rapazes olharam para ele, batendo palmas, maravilhado. _

_- Excelente! - ele disse, e passou pelos rapazes. - A senhora tinha toda razão, professora Himuro! Excelente!_

_- Olá, Satomi. - a mulher disse, se aproximando também. A garota parecia espantada, e o rosto estava avermelhado. _

_- Bom dia, professora... - ela disse, se curvando. - Hm.. muito prazer. - ela disse para o homem._

_- Oh, o prazer é todo meu! - ele disse, cumprimentando-a. - Eu sou o treinador, pode me chamar de..._

_- RASPADINHA!!! - os cinco rapazes gritaram, ainda parados na porta, sem saber o que fazer. O treinador fechou os olhos, um pouco aborrecido. _

_- Pode me chamar disso, se quiser... - ele disse, um pouco sem-graça. - Ora, venham logo aqui, seus moleques! - ele disse. Os rapazes se aproximaram._

_A professora Himuro e Satomi observaram os cinco rapazes. _

_- Esses são os titulares do Honmoku Higashi. - o treinador disse. - Ela é a professora Himuro, de quem eu falei, lembram-se? - ele perguntou, e os garotos balançaram as cabeças. A mulher olhou para Satomi, indicando que ela se apresentasse. Dando um passo a frente, Satomi se curvou graciosamente._

_- Eu sou Satomi Anzaki, muito prazer. - ela disse. Ao olhar para eles, os cinco rapazes ficaram vermelhos._

_- Eu sou... - todos eles disseram ao mesmo tempo. Trocando olhares raivosos entre si, o ar ficou tenso. Satomi piscou os olhos rosados, confusa. O mais baixo deles, se adiantou, aproximando-se da garota._

_- Oi, eu me chamo Katsumi Kusano! - ele disse, sorridente. _

_- Eu sou o Matian Kadomatsu, muito prazer! - o loiro se apresentou, entrando na frente de Kusano._

_- Eu... sou Kei Yakushimaru. - o grandão disse, todo vermelho, empurrando os dois garotos, um para cada lado._

_De repente, um dos rapazes passou por baixo dos braços de Yakushimaru, e segurou as duas mãos de Satomi, aproximando o rosto:_

_- My name is Yuuito Hoshina, darling. No instante em que nossos olhares se cruzaram, eu soube que havia sido o destino que te colocou no meu caminho! - o rapaz de cabelos compridos disse. Satomi apenas olhou para os olhos castanhos de Hoshina, sem saber o que fazer._

_- Aahh, Yuuito! - Kusano surgiu, batendo na cabeça de Hoshina. - Lá vem você de novo com esse papinho furado!_

_- Quantas meninas você já enrolou com essa conversa mole, hein?! - Kadomatsu disse, dando uma chave de braço em Hoshina._

_- PAREM JÁ COM ISSO!! - o treinador disse, batendo na cabeça deles com um cone, que ele usava para amplificar o som de sua voz. Os quatro rapazes, se afastaram, embaraçados. - Fujisawa, venha aqui. - o homem disse. _

_Satomi fitou o rapaz que se aproximou, o único que ainda não havia se apresentado. _

_- Ele é o meu jogador machucado, que precisa de substituição. - o treinador disse._

_- Eu me chamo Mamôru Fujisawa, e sou o Capitão do time. Muito prazer em conhecê-las. - ele se apresentou, educadamente. _

_- Justo o Capitão foi se ferir... - a professora Himuro comentou._

_- Pois é! E por isso, o desfalque é ainda maior... - o treinador disse. - Mas, com a senhorita Anzaki aqui, acho que tudo vai ficar bem._

_Os cinco rapazes, mais Satomi olharam para o homem, surpresos. _

_- Professora, como assim?! - Satomi perguntou, completamente confusa. - Eu não posso substituir um jogador... de outro colégio! _

_- Raspadinha, eu não saquei nada! - Hoshina disse._

_- Calma, calma! Nós vamos explicar!! - o treinador disse. - Vamos lá para dentro, que eu explico. _

_Todos foram para o vestiário dos rapazes, e se sentaram nos bancos. Foi o treinador quem começou a falar:_

_- Bem, vocês sabem que desde que o Fujisawa se machucou, eu venho procurando um jogador para substituí-lo. Como preciso que vocês treinem como sempre, não quis colocar um dos novatos no lugar dele, pois não adiantaria nada, apenas atrasaria o rendimento de vocês. Portanto, fui buscar jogadores do mesmo nível, ou até melhores, em outros lugares. Foi quando fiquei sabendo do Aikawa, que saiu do Tenndouji, e foi estudar no Mizuho. Entrei em contato com o colégio, e fui lá pessoalmente, na semana passada. Infelizmente, o garoto não quis sair de lá... mas, encontrei a professora Himuro depois, e conversei com ela. E, ela me garantiu que tinha "alguém" perfeito para o cargo... - ele disse, e olhou para Satomi._

_- O time masculino de basquete do Mizuho tem apenas cinco jogadores, e se um deles sair e se machucar, não teremos como substituir, pois não há reservas ou jogadores do primeiro ano. No entanto, o time feminino estava parado, com apenas três jogadores titulares. Entre elas, a Satomi, que lidera o time desde o ginasial. Como conheço a capacidade da Satomi, sei que ela é a mais apta para substituir o capitão de vocês, mais até que os rapazes do time masculino. - a professora Himuro explicou._

_- Por quanto tempo eu vou ficar aqui, fazendo essa substituição? - Satomi perguntou. Ela imaginava que seria durante todo o feriado, e por isso ficou preocupada, já que ela não tinha colocado roupas suficientes para tantos dias._

_- Ora, pelo resto do ano letivo. - a professora disse, como se fosse óbvio. Os olhos de Satomi se arregalaram._

_- Mas... mas, professora! E o colégio? - ela perguntou. "E minha casa? E meu emprego de meio-período?", ela pensou. _

_- Você continuará estudando aqui. E, se quer saber sobre os outros assuntos, já vou adiantar: seus pais deram permissão para que você fosse transferida para esse colégio, se assim desejasse. Vai morar nos alojamentos daqui, e por isso, não vai mais precisar trabalhar para pagar as despesas. - a professora disse. _

_- Agora sou eu quem tenho que dizer uma coisa! - Hoshina disse, se levantando. _

_- Eu já sei o que vai perguntar, Hoshina. Eu sei que esse é um colégio masculino, mas consegui autorização para que a aluna Satomi fosse transferida para cá, e estudasse junto com vocês. - o treinador disse. - As notas dela são altíssimas, e como ela tinha bolsa de estudos no colégio Mizuho, foi ainda mais fácil conseguir a transferência. Além do mais, ela vai ficar em um alojamento externo, bem loooonge do alojamento interno de vocês. - o homem disse, lançando um olhar para os garotos. _

_- Tudo está nos conformes para Satomi se mudar para cá. A única coisa que falta... - a professora disse, e olhou para a garota. - É o seu consentimento. _

_Satomi respirou fundo. Era informação demais em apenas vinte minutos de conversa. E ela ainda tinha que decidir se iria ficar, ou não. Satomi fechou os olhos, e lentamente soltou o ar que prendia nos pulmões. _

_- Tudo bem. - ela se ouviu dizendo. Os dois adultos presentes sorriram, aliviados. Os cinco garotos olhavam uns para os outros, surpresos. E Satomi rezava, esperando que não se arrependesse de sua decisão._

**::d::b::d::b::d::b::d::b::d::b::**

_No dia seguinte a toda aquela conversa, as coisas de Satomi chegariam, no caminhão de mudanças. _

_- Sua irmã já deve estar lá, guardando suas coisas. Ela só estava esperando a confirmação, para poder começar. - a professora Himuro disse. _

_- Vocês tinham certeza que eu ia dizer "sim", não é?! - Satomi perguntou a ela. A professora sorriu._

_- Sua irmã me disse que você aceitaria. E eu sei que ela te conhece bem. - a mulher disse. - Ela me disse que você não tinha medo de mudanças, e era corajosa o suficiente para tal tarefa. Além do mais, ela disse que você faria qualquer coisa para poder voltar a jogar basquete... _

_Satomi suspirou. _

_- Bem, acredito que amanhã de manhã, os seus pertences vão estar aqui. - a mulher disse, e parou de caminhar. Elas estavam no portão do colégio, e se despediram. A professora voltaria para sua casa, no trem do meio-dia. - Preciso ir, senão vou me atrasar. _

_- Tenha uma boa viagem. - Satomi disse._

_- Obrigada. E, se cuide, Satomi. - ela disse, e virou as costas. Satomi suspirou novamente. Ela devia estar ficando louca, em aceitar uma proposta daquelas. _

_"Espera aí... aonde é que eu vou dormir hoje?", Satomi pensou. Amanhã ela teria onde ficar, mas hoje... _

_- Hey! - uma voz masculina a chamou. Satomi se virou, e o capitão do time estava lá, olhando para ela. _

_- Capitão Fujisawa... - ela disse, repetindo para não se esquecer quem ele era._

_- Isso mesmo! - o rapaz disse, alegre. - Puxa, você se lembrou! _

_- Claro, como poderia esquecer... - Satomi disse, sorrindo para ele. O rapaz corou furiosamente._

_- Ah, antes que eu esqueça: o treinador me pediu para te chamar! - ele disse. _

_- Obrigada. - ela agradeceu, e os dois caminharam de volta para o ginásio. _

_- Ah, senhorita Satomi! - o homem disse. O ginásio já estava vazio, e apenas ela, Fuijisawa e o treinador estavam ali. - Você só trouxe uma mala?_

_- Sim... _

_- Então, não vou precisar acompanhá-la, certo? - o homem disse._

_- Acompanhar? Para onde? - ela perguntou. O homem piscou duas vezes._

_- Ora, para o seu alojamento desta noite. _

_- Onde eu vou ficar? - Satomi perguntou. _

_- Apenas essa noite, a senhorita ficará no alojamento masculino... mas não precisa se preocupar! O Fujisawa vai cuidar para que nenhum daqueles desmiolados faça qualquer coisa! - o treinador disse. - Mas, se a senhorita não quiser, nós podemos procurar um hotel, ou algo do tipo..._

_- Não, não precisa se preocupar... - Satomi disse. _

_- Bem, então... vocês podem ir, que eu ainda vou deixar alguns papéis na sala dos professores. Nos veremos em breve! - ele disse, acenando. Satomi caminhou ao lado do rapaz, que estava em silêncio._

_Satomi não estava preocupada com o fato de ter que dormir em um alojamento masculino. Na verdade, ela estava preocupada com outras coisas: _

_- Espero que ela não quebre nada... - ela disse em voz alta, sem querer._

_- O que? - o rapaz perguntou. Satomi corou um pouco, ao perceber que havia dito aquilo._

_- Ah, não é nada! Eu só estava preocupada... - Satomi disse. O rapaz então ficou sério._

_- Olha, eu te garanto que ninguém vai fazer nada! Você vai ficar com um quarto só pra você, e eu vou me certificar que ninguém chegue perto... - ele começou a dizer, mas Satomi o interrompeu:_

_- Eu não estou preocupada com isso! - ela disse, segurando o braço dele, para chamar a atenção do rapaz. Quando ele olhou para ela, Satomi continuou: - Eu estava preocupada com as minhas coisas... minha irmã é quem está arrumando minhas coisas pra mudança, mas ela é muito estabanada, e sempre derruba qualquer objeto... por isso, eu estava imaginando que os meus perfumes e porta-retratos iriam chegar todos despedaçados amanhã... _

_Mamôru piscou os olhos castanhos duas vezes. E, sorriu aliviado._

_- Ah, era isso! Que bom que você não estava preocupada com isso... - ele disse. Alguns segundos, e ele olhou para ela: - Por que você não está preocupada com isso? Quer dizer, você é uma garota, e é um alojamento masculino..._

_Satomi sorriu._

_- Uma garota como eu não chama a atenção de nenhum homem. É por isso que eu não me preocupo com essas coisas... - ela disse, e voltou a caminhar. Mamôru olhou para ela, incrédulo. Como aquela garota poderia achar que passa despercebida? Ela não tinha reparado nos olhares que eles haviam lançado a ela? Ou o jeito como se comportaram?_

_- O que foi? - ele escutou a voz dela, e Satomi estava olhando para ele. _

_- Não, nada! - ele disse, e caminhou rapidamente, para alcançá-la._

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: Aaahh! Agora sim, percebe-se que a personagem central da fic é a Satomi! **

**E, as apresentações dos rapazes foram bem parecidas as que eles fazem no anime... a diferença, é que no anime eles são mais descarados e praticamente se jogam em cima da Satomi! XD**


End file.
